Tales Of A Shinobi: A New Dawn
by Drayle
Summary: My name is Kasaru Tsubasa. I will train you. I will fight with you. And together, Naruto, we will destroy Konoha!
1. Chapter 1: A Different Beginning

Chapter 1 : A Different Beginning

Konoha Forest

Iruka watched as the blonde headed boy flew and collided with Mizuki. "Naruto!" Mizuki growled and wiped blood off of his lip. "Damn you..." Naruto stood in front of him, glaring. "Don't lay a finger on Iruka-sensei. I'll kill you if you do." Mizuki smirked and took a step forward. "Talk while you can. I'll finish a kid like you in a flash." Naruto gritted his teeth and made a seal with his hands. "Try, jerk. I'll do a thousand times more damage back to you." The silver haired teacher grinned and also made a seal. "Why don't you try if you can, you monster fox!" Naruto snarled and shouted "Shadow Clone Ju-!"

"Activate!" Mizuki yelled. Instantly the ground around Naruto lit up, and lightning coursed through the boy's body. Naruto screamed, then collapsed in a smoldering heap. Iruka winced as he tried to stand. "Naruto! Are you alright?" No answer. Mizuki laughed. "It pays to think ahead. This little trap was to be sure the demon couldn't get a hit off. And now..." The evil Leaf Nin pulled out a kunai and walked towards the still non-moving Naruto. "The demon will die. GOODBYE KYUUBI!"

With a shout of triumph, Mizuki brought down the kunai onto Naruto's head.

Only to be blindsided, forcefully, by a rather hard walking stick.

Iruka didn't know what to think. One second he was watching Mizuki about to kill Naruto, then he saw Mizuki tumbling through the air and hit a tree. The stranger that knocked the Leaf nin aside was wearing a dark purple kimono, and was carrying a wooden cane. Iruka couldn't tell much else, because the stranger moved to fast to get a good look at him.

As soon and Mizuki landed and stood up, he was met by another blow to the head. Slightly dazed, he shouted and swung his kunai at the attacker. The man dodged, then wacked Mizuki's hand with the stick, causing him to drop the kunai. "Who the He-" A swift punch to the gut silenced him. Mizuki doubled over, then hit the ground with a sharp blow to the head. Then... All was quiet.

Iruka watched as the stranger picked up Mizuki, threw him over his shoulder, then walked towards Naruto. Iruka shouted when he got close to the young boy. "Leave him alone!" The stranger looked at Iruka and gave him a small smile. "No need to worry." HIs voice was clam, like he hadn't exerted any energy while fighting Mizuki. "I'm a doctor. I was hoping to seek shelter here in Konoha." He gestured at the unconscious man in his shoulders. "Although I wasn't expecting this."

Iruka gave a weak laugh.

"Well, it's been a strange day."

The man chuckled and scooped the boy up in his arm.

"We need to get you two to a hospital, and this one to a jail cell. Can you walk?"

Iruka nodded and slowly stood up.

"Thank you for your help. Things would've gotten uglier if you hadn't showed up, mister...?"

The man turned to Iruka and smiled.

"Call me Karasu Tsubasa"

With that, the two men headed for Konoha

Konoha Village, Hokage's yard

"Did anyone find Naruto?"

"No."

"Damn, this isn't good!"

Just then, the Third Hokage appeared. "There's no need to worry anymore." He said, smiling slightly.

All the Ninja turned at his sudden appearance. "Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi Looked up at the twilight sky. "Everything has been taken care of. He'll come home soon."

Konoha Hospital

When Naruto woke up, the first thing he realized was that he wasn't in his own bed. With a jolt, he stood up franticly.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Calm down, Naruto."

Naruto looked to se Iruka sitting next to the bed. Naruto blinked.

"Uh... Where am I?"

Iruka sighed tiredly.

"You're in the hospital. You've been out for about an hour. After Mizuki set off the trap-"

"Wait, Mizuki! Where is that guy? I'm gonna tare him apart!"

"Calm down!" Iruka said, annoyed. "Mizuki is taken care of. A doctor jumped in and stopped him from killing you."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "A doctor?"

Iruka nodded. "Yeah. And a pretty good fighter. He took out Mizuki without much trouble. Afterwards he brought you here and patched you up."

Naruto looked down, disappointment written on his face. Iruka looked at him.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Well, I wanted to show you my jutsu... So I could graduate..."

Iruka chuckled, and Naruto looked at him.

"What?"

"Well, the doctor who helped you said he'd watched you train, and said you were pretty good so..."

Naruto's eyes lit up. Iruka grinned.

"Come on outside. Let's see if you really learned anything."

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto said, jumping out of the bed and followed Iruka. Outside at one of the training grounds, Iruka looked down at Naruto.

"Okay, Naruto. Show me what you got!"

Naruto grinned and made a hand seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In an eruption of smoke, Iruka was surrounded by a bunch of smiling Naruto's. He grinned and shook his head. "Very nice Naruto. Very nice." As all the clones cheered, Iruka thought to himself "What a guy... He really might surpass all the previous Hokages..." A loud POOF later, and Naruto was standing in front of Iruka, grinning and scratching the back of his head. "So, do I pass?"

Iruka didn't say anything, just reached behind his head. Naruto starred at him confused, until Iruka took off his forehead protector, knelt in front of Naruto, and began to tie is to him.

"Iruka-sensie..."

"Naruto, not only have you passed in flying colors, but you've earned this in more ways than one. You've fought to protect, and fought to defend." Iruka stood up and smiled down at the blonde. Naruto starred up at his teacher, stunned.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You're a Ninja."

Naruto just stood there, and his eyes started to well up. Iruka went on. "All right, let's celebrate. I'll treat you to ramen!"

Naruto jumped and hugged the man, knocking him over.

"Iruka-sensie! Thank you!"

Iruka looked down, annoyed.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

Even though he was grousing on the outside, Iruka was smiling on the inside. Not far from the two, Karasu watched them, a smile on his face.

"It looks like I came to the right village after all. That Uzomaki kid is something else, I'll have to keep an eye on him." Look over the forest, he could see the sun just breaking the horizon. "It's a new dawn... Time to make the most of it."


	2. Chapter 2: I Am Kasaru Tsubasa!

cHAPTER 2: I am Kasaru Tsubasa!

It was morning in Konoha. The buzz of what happened last night was already lost in memory. The mysterious stranger from the night before walked towards the Hokage's tower. He passed by the receptionist, who was half asleep. He shook his head.

"Man, Leaf really has a lot to answer for. This kind of security stinks."

He slipped bast the gaurds, and made his way up the tower.

Kasaru Tsubasa was a person that stood out and blended at the same time. HIs clothes where comon enough, a mans kimono/tunic. It's dark purple color was strangly patterned, like you couldn't look straight at it, but rather around it. He wore sandles, and a large satchel was slung over his shoulder. His face looked young, but hard lines gave away someone who had seen a lot in his time. His one atractive trait was his raven black hair, and his steel grey eyes. He walked with a slight limp, and carried a cane.

As the man walked towards the Hokage's door, he heard scuffling and shouting from inside. He had to jump out of the way when the door flew open and Naruto, followed by a shorter snot-nosed kid, ran out of the room. Kasaru watched the two run down the hall. He shook his head, and entered the room.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama?"

Iruka and the 3rd jumped at the man's appearence. The old man looked at him with narrowed eyes. "How did you get up here?" He said, puffing on his pipe. Iruka spoke. "Oh, this is the man who aided me and Naruto last night. He's a doctor-"

Kasaru raised a hand, interupting. "And someone who needs to speak with the Hokage about urgent matters. If now would be an apropriat time?"

Iruka blinked, and the Hokage nodded. Kasaru dropped his satchel and bowed.

"I am Kasaru Tsubasa, of the Village Hidden in the Sound. I seek asylum in your Village."

Iruka looked to the Hokage. "Sound? I haven't heard of that Village." The Hokage nodded. "It's a small Village, and a very recent one. It's located north of the Fire Country."

Kasaru nodded as well. "Yes. And for certain reasons, I have diccided to defect."

The 3rd tapped his pipe in an ashtray. "I'm afraid I'm going to need a better reason than that to just give you asylum here. For all we know you're a spy or a criminal."

Kasaru stood up straight. "Very well. I'm a doctor, as Iruka-san has said, but I'm also a teacher and a scientist in Ninja techniques and jutsus. I have a vast medical knowledge that I am sure you would find useful."

The Hokage nodded again. "So you're a Ninja instuctor?" Kasaru shook his head. "Not neccasarily. I'm a civilian, but I know the ins and outs of Ninja jutsus."

Iruka was quiet, then said. "Why are you running? Why did you leave Sound?"

Kasaru looked down. "The Otokage is a Ninja Genious... But he's also a madman. The kinds of experiments that he asked me to do... I just couldn't continue." He looked back up. "With a little help, I was able to fake me own death. And that's another reason I wanted to speak with you without alerting the guards. I'm a bit paranoid about who I let know I'm alive."

The Hokage leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He sighed, letting out a lon wisp of smoke. "Very well. You tell us what you can about your medical knowledge, and I will grant you safety here."

Kasaru bowed in thanks, but hesitated to leave. The Hokage looked at him. "Something else?" Kasaru glanced away. "Well, this is a bit out of place to ask this, but I would like to inquere about Naruto Uzomaki." Sarutobi blinked and Iruka sat up. "What do you what with Naruto?" He asked, a little baffled. Kasaru spoke cautiously.

"From what I can tell, he's alone, right?" The two of them nodded.

"Well, I had a thought. Considering I need a place to stay, and he could probably use the company, I thought maybe I could become his caretaker."

Sarutobi's pipe fell out of his mouth and Iruka was on his feet. "What on earth do you mean by that?! Why would-"

"All I'm saying is, I know what it's like to be orphaned. I know even more what it's like to be looked down upon because of something beyond your control." The 3rd raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I know Naruto's secret. I was there when Mizuki told him. This is a fragile point in Naruto's life, and if I have to ability to make his life turn for the better, I would like to pursue that path."

Iruka starred at him. "Why would you you do that for him? You barely know him."

Kasaru shrugged and grinned.

"That's just who I am. I help people."

The Hokage rubbed his forehead. "Very well, since you know, and are willing to help him, I will allow you to become his guardian. However only if he agrees to it. That boy doesn't trust others easily."

Kasaru smiled and bowed. "Thank you Hokage-sama." With that, he turned and left the room. Iruka stat down and looked to the Hokage. "Why did you allow him to be Naruto's gaurdian?"

The Hokage brought his hands together and rested his chin on them. "Naruto needs a friend, but more than that, he needs someone to take care of him and help him when he has no friends. And also..." He looked at the door, that was still open. "That man has the same feel as Naruto does. Someone who has seen far to much in his lifetime. He can relate to Naruto better than anyone, right now..."

Konoha Forest

"Until then, look forward to it, Konohamaru."

The younger boy starred at Naruto as he walked away, then stood up straight, and saluted him. Kasaru watched with amusement.

"This boy really is special. I wonder just how far I can push him."

As Naruto walked under the tree he was hiding in, Kasaru silently pulled out a kunai.

- - - - - - -

Naruto was happy. Helping out Konohamaru like that left him feeling real good deep down inside. Well, not much to do now but head home and-

THUNK!

Naruto froze. A kunai just embeded itself into a tree about 3 inches from his head. Naruto looked franticly.

"Who threw that?! Come on out and fight me!"

Whoever was dumb enough to throw kunai at him was in for a whole heap of pain! A couple hundered clones and he'd be- Huh? What's that? Naruto pulled the kunai out of the tree, there was a note attatched. Naruto opened the note and read.

I have been watching you, Naruto Uzomaki. I know who you are. I know your secret. And I know that with my help, you can become the greatest Ninja in history! If you want my help, say 'yes'.

Naruto blinked at the message. Someone knew he had the fox inside of him, and still wanted to train him? And make him the greatest Ninja ever?! Naruto looked to the sky and shouted "YES!"

FOOOM!!

A huge gust of wind blasted from behind him. Naruto whirled around and... was slightly intimidated. A tall, pale looking man, in a purple kimono and holding a very mean looking cane in front of him loomed over the blonde ninja. His eyes where a wierd grey color, and they looked down at him with such fury that naruto began inching away. Then he stopped and stood his ground.

"Are you the one who sent me this note?" He said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. The man nodded, his expresion never changing. "Well, you said you'd train me, right? Well?"

The man said nothing, and Naruto glared.

"Come on! Say something!"

"Aren't you going to be getting a teacher soon? You just graduated."

Naruto blinked again. "Who did you-"

"You can't have two teachers, not in right now. But I can help you in places that your teacher will fail at."

Naruto blinked. "How do you know my teacher will fail? He's a teacher, right?"

The man looked to the sky.

"Call it a hunch."

- - - - -

Meanwhile, a certain one-eyed jounin was laying down on a rooftop, reading. He suddenly sneezed.

- - - - -

"Anyways, what I can teach you will not only make you a better ninja, but a better person. A person others will recognize."

Naruto smiled big. This was it! Someone who would help him achieve his dream!

"Now, first off, I'm going to be staying next door to you." Naruto nodded. "This means that no matter what, if you need help with something, I'll be close by." Naruto nodded. "If you want to learn, you'll have to do what I say, exactly. I'm not your teacher, but I am your Guardian." Naruto nodded. "Now, let's be going. How do you feel about ramen for supper?" Naruto almost exploded with joy. "YOU ARE AWESOME, MISTER!" The man smiled and started walking towards the village. "My name is Kasaru. Let's get going."

As the young ninja bounded for joy, The man looked to the sky once more. Yes, he thought. My name is Kasaru Tsubasa. I will train you. I will fight with you. And together, Naruto, we will destroy Konoha!

- - - - -

Well... not much of a fan base so far. I was hoping for at least 1 review... oh well. Chap 2 up! Chap 3 coming soon next week! R&R folks, this stuff's important!


End file.
